Claire Always Gets Her Way
by bays1
Summary: Claire/Quil. A series of oneshots throughout the years of Claire managing to get her way. As she grows up so do her requests.
1. Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh Lolli Lolli

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Claire ALWAYS Gets Her Way by bays1**

Chapter One - Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh Lolli - Lolli - Lolli ( Age 7)

It was the biggest and brightest one Claire had ever seen. It was much bigger than the souvenir lollipop Cadence had brought to show and tell. This lollipop seemed to be the size of her head, maybe larger and the delicate red and pink swirls had her craving the strawberry flavour. She wanted it so badly that she could already feel babyish tears of disappointment welling up. He had said no, that it would rot her teeth but what did that matter? Claire wanted it and he was suppose to give her what she wanted, every time before this she had always got her way. One sugary sweet smile was all it took for Quil to carry out her smallest wish.

Claire knew who was to blame. Uncle Sam. He'd sussed out what she was doing and she knew he had spoken to Quil about it, she had heard them talking while she was 'asleep' on the couch. It wasn't fair! This lollipop was the only thing Claire ever truly wanted!

"Pwease. Pwease. Pwease, Quil." His heart broke her the sight of her glistening eyes and trembling lip. Surely one lollipop wouldn't hurt? Quil shook his head regretfully and a single tear trailed its way down Claire cheek. He couldn't give in. He couldn't! If he let her have everything she would get spoilt, that's what Sam had said. But, how could a child as innocent and sweet as Claire ever be spoilt? He hoisted her up into his arms; carefully making sure her red and white spotted skirt didn't hoist up too. Claire wouldn't look at him.

He brushed the tear off her chubby cheek. "Awww Clairy-Fairy, please don't cry. How about we go on the Ferris Wheel instead? Look Embry's in the line by himself."

Claire stubbornly refused to move her eyes. If he wouldn't give her the lollipop, she wouldn't do as she was told. She fiddled with the fluoro band around her wrist instead, pretending it was a thousand times more interesting than the ride she had been most excited for earlier. Something played on her mind though and she still wouldn't look but she could ask Quil. Not that she wanted to talk to him, just because he was nearest.

"Is he really by himself?" Quil chuckled and Claire bounced against his solid chest with each guffaw.

"Yep." Claire peeped out the corners of her eyes so Quil wouldn't see what she was doing. Just like Quil said, Embry was in line swaying to music that she couldn't hear and she was pretty sure no else could either. No one else but Embry that is. He was weird like that. Quil had called him something the other day. What was that word?

"What a loser." Claire snorted. Quil suddenly stopped laughing and gently plopped her back standing again. He dropped down to her level.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Clairy but let's not say that around anyone else deal?" He whispered conspiratorially and held his giant hand out for Claire's tiny one to take. The mischievous sprit jumped back, her ponytail bobbed with the movement.

"No Deal." She said firmly. There was no way she would do what Quil said unless she got the lollipop. He probably thought he had distracted her. Honestly, he couldn't expect her to just pretend it wasn't there on the stand mocking her with the fact it wasn't hers. Boy, she would like to let her tongue at it.

Quil sighed as she took an obvious glance at that blasted cavities on a stick. Sam was right, Claire knew how to play him. He had to let her know he wasn't all soft. "No."

"Fine. I'll just go call Aunty Emily a loser then." She huffed in response to the temporary set back. This was something Claire was determined to win. With a sense of purpose, she began to march across the trampled grass to where she knew the big girls were talking. Silently, Claire counted. One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississip…

"Claire! Wait!" Bingo! Quil jogged over to where she was tapping her foot in imitation of Emily the other week. In his hand was proof he had crumbled. "Here."

She watched him suspiciously as she slowly edged forward with her hand outstretched. "No funny business." She warned him seriously. Quil couldn't help but grin at her now corporate like attitude.

It was so close. Just. One. More. Step. And…

"Busted dude!" A familiar voice cried victoriously. The red candy disappeared from view. Claire stamped her foot in frustration. So, so close. "You're on candid camera!"

Quil groaned. Brady had to bring his camera didn't he? He would bet his life that later he would get to hear about how he just 'happened' to record this weak moment by 'accident'.

"Sam is so going to go alpha on you." Quil groaned again. Brady whooped. "God, I hope I'm there! Hand over the candy Quil. I'm gonna need that for further evidence."

Claire slumped back into her sulk as Brady strutted off, clutching onto the camera like a classified document and waving her lollipop at her family in the distance. Then Quil whispered into her ear and everything didn't seem as bad.

"Don't worry I'll get it back for you later." Lollipop paradise make way for Claire.

It was that moment Quil realised he couldn't be untwisted from a certain tiny, little finger.

**A/N: This is going to be the first chapter in a hopefully seven chapter story about Claire managing to get her way through the years. So...let me know what you think (the good, the bad and the ugly please) and I'll try and get another chapter up ASAP :)**

**Bayley**


	2. Sweet, sweet revenge I mean Chocolate

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Two - Chocolate (9)

**2 Years Later**

Claire toyed with the chocolate between her fingertips. There was no reason not to savor the moment. Already she could almost taste the sweet, sweet cocoa that would soothe the angry fire on her tongue. Sugar was her one, her only weakness and there was no question of not accepting the offerings of Embry and Quil. She had known them for yonks; Quil wouldn't cheat her out of candy. But as she finally lowered her first piece towards her mouth, there was snicker. A seed of doubt was planted.

"What?" She tried to read the now smooth faces of the two bulky men cramped onto her plaid couch. If it had been a poker tournament with something more serious at stake, their efforts to remain emotionless may have been successful. However, the current situation caused a quick twitch of a smile break through Quil's mask for a fraction of instant. Claire saw it.

He was getting better at reading Claire's emotions -it was compulsory if he wanted to keep her happy - but even a fool could have seen the playful suspicion in Claire's slitted eyes. "Nothing"

Nothing, huh? Like the sassy, mature nine year she knew she was, Claire leant back onto the armchair cushions and put her free hand casually to work in her hair. It was a habit. She mulled over the flicker of eagerness there had been in Embry when they had given her box and the mischievous smirk that had graced Quil's firm lips earlier. They were up to something. She could just feel it. And…it involved the chocolate. What had they done? She had been surprised when Quil had pulled his first prank on her. It was been a few weeks ago but it still played on her trust. It was odd. Almost as if now, he had suddenly transformed from being this big over-protective uncle (one of many she had collected) to a teasing, silly, trickster. Just like her; he was just like the boys she was making friends with at school. Maybe one of them had stolen Quil's body?

"Come on." Embry urged, leaning so far forward the couch cushion began to tilt like it was a sinking ship. "Just eat it."

Quil knew Embry had said exactly the wrong thing. He was single-handedly downing the plan. Claire tensed. The chocolate slowly moved away from the soft, pink target. Darn it! Embry and his big mouth. He had to get her back, to get revenge in this near-silent law of pranks. Only, Claire was too suspicious. He had trained her too well against the deceptions of men (for her safety of course - no other reasons). Quil had noticed the way she had started to so fervently watch everything as if noting each movement and storing it for a later date. He had to try and reassure her. Pranking is a helpful aid in development of character. Look how well he, Jake and Embry turned out.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I swear on Sam's head." He said it with such solemn sincerity; Claire really did want to believe. When she was littler, she could always trust him to tell it to her straight. Even now when they were talking about adult stuff she couldn't hear, he would always let her know later or make it up to her by telling her one of his secrets instead. That's what big-kid best friends did. But the body-snatching thing changed everything. Swearing on Uncle Sam really wasn't that bigger promise anyway. Embry disagreed.

"Don't let him hear you say that." He said. His rumbling tone was muffled by the chocolate lining his mouth. Claire scrunched her nose as slimy chunks torpedoed out but tried not to notice, Quil didn't and she would rather be like Quil than her mom. Why did Embry have his own box anyway? Why not just eat from the one they got her? She sat her own piece of chocolate onto the coffee table. Her fingers were getting sticky. They all were always wolfing down food. Half the time nobody knew where it had come from. They were stray dogs up for anything.

"Oh go howl at the moon Embry."

"Yeah Embry shut your face." Claire's dimples cracked into giggles as both Quil and Embry's mouths dropped open at the same moment. She knew she shouldn't have said it. Everyone's reactions were always so funny though.

Quil was the first to regain bodily control. An odd feeling rippled through him. Claire couldn't have come up with that on her own. The fact someone would say that around or maybe even to his sweet little angel bugged him more than eggs without bacon. "Where did you learn that from?"

Claire shook her head. There was no way she would rat out Marco, not even to Quil. She pulled out the only thing she could. "You don't talk to me about your job, I won't talk to you about mine."

"Claire you don't have a job." Claire glared at Embry for doubting her way of thinking. She did to work from 9 till 3 with a playground lunch break of course. It wasn't like their job, they disappeared all the time. She never knew when someone different would be picking her up from school or babysitting her for the day. It got so confusing. At least school was constant. At least they knew what she was doing at school. There were no report cards on the fridge telling her how well Quil was doing at whatever he did.

"Quil?" Could she get them to talk? He usually gave her what she wanted. Had that disappeared with the old ways of Quil? Claire tried to let pure sweetness flow into her voice. It couldn't hurt to have her 'innocence' working for her favor.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something bad with what you do at work?" She knew it didn't get spoken about. An unspoken rule about what must remain unspoken.

"What makes you say that Clairy?" Quil knew he looked shocked. He had been expecting this but with Claire everything was coming just too soon. She was only nine. He wasn't questioning Quileute ways at nine. She was so determined. It was written all over her rounded face. It almost hurt him that she was assuming there was something wrong with the pack. In a way, changing into wolves was against nature but not bad, never bad. Claire didn't speak; she just looked at him with beautiful, pleading brown eyes.

Quil knew he couldn't lie to her like all those other times. "Embry can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Claire balanced herself on the very tip of her toes and began to edge ever so slightly forward along the wall. She could hear their murmurings but it still didn't sound anything like English. She brushed over the creaky floorboard to lean closer but the words were still gobble-de-gob with no pattern she recognized.

She moved just that teeny bit closer. The hum of voices stopped and there were light footsteps. Claire prepared for discovery but no one was walking back toward the lounge. Glancing back over at the table with the chocolates, she scolded herself for wasting time with them. She might have gotten a good listen-in if she hadn't. A flicker of movement drew her attention to the window. What was Embry doing in the backyard?

Why was he taking his shoes and shirt off?

Why was he shaking?

What was…Oh My Gosh.

"QUIL!" Claire couldn't contain her urge to have him rush her in to his arms. There was a place where everything was always okay. With him around, people didn't need to worry about others turning into a big monster of fur!

Quil took one look at his angel's line of sight and groaned. It was all over and not in the right way. "Claire. I need you to stay calm" He tried to keep his voice soothing but how could he be expected to stop panic like this.

"Embry. Just. Exploded. By. My. Swing set!"

"Claire please calm down. It's okay."

"He. Galloped. Away"

"Clairy, I really need you to understand. Me, Embry and the others, we're different."

"Someone call the police! Call Animal control!"

"Claire! Listen to me. He's just a shape shifter. We're just wolf shape shifters." He grasped her shoulders firmly but flinched at the uncontrollable trembling that racked them. She was terrified by what they were. What he was scared her. The thought burned at his insides causing immeasurable pain. Her fright was irreversibly branded into his memory.

Salty tears pooled in Claire's big brown eyes and she failed to stifle a heartbreaking sob. "Are you gonna eat me Mister Wolf?"

"What?" Frowned Quil. Eat her?

"Like Little Red Riding Hood. You're pretending to be Quil but you must have already eaten him like grandma was." She collapsed out of his grasp, giving up all will to stand. Her complete hysteria made her limbs feel like the shot-puts from gym had been attached to the end.

Quil bundled his imprint into his arms, gently rocking her and 'hushing' like she was a little lost boat and he was the ocean. It took her seconds to realize she would never be able to struggle out of his hold and gave in. He cradled Claire until her sobs drowned into little whimpers and then the occasional sniffs.

"I could never hurt you Claire. You're my stars and my moon." He said softly.

Claire took a deep breath, on the verge of calm again. She looked up into Quil's eyes for a few moments and nodded contemplating at what she saw there. Apparently he passed the test. "You have to be Quil. Big bad wolves aren't that nice."

He laughed. "Wolves can be nice. I am and Embry is."

"Not really." She scrunched her tiny nose up, remembering all the times Embry had teased her. Last week her kept picking on her freckles – until, of course, he had been confronted with the 'angry Quil face'. No one teases Claire except Quil. Claire watched Quil's face now. He seemed as though he was having a debate with himself. One moment he looked completely confident then the next his brow would furrow. She sighed wishing he would just explain things proper and stop the crazy ideas that were buzzing around her brain. _Men_.

"S'pose you're right. Embry _did _give you the chocolate he dropped on the ground." He said finally. It wasn't the right time to explain things. Perhaps later when Sam and Emily could help him out. Embry had gone to ask them but Quil guessed the surprise of the conversation would be gone now. That was his Claire, too aware and mischievous for her own good.

Claire realized her explanation wasn't going to come but he would tell her sometime; he had to. She could trust Quil if no one else. She wiped away the last embarrassing tear and asked the question she already knew the answer to. Better to be safe than sorry though. "Are you sure you're not going to eat me?"

"Positive - I already ate" Quil grinned sheepishly as Claire let herself giggle. Her smile was only a small triumph but it felt like the biggest victory he would ever achieve. All his victories would depend on her. He allowed himself a slight celebration at the ease which she had accepted things without the usual Claire questions and he picked up his chocolates. "Although I might have room for one of these."

Claire broke out into a wild grin when Quil chewed slowly savoring the taste, not just of the chocolate but of that delicious feeling of her happiness. Just as he was about to swallow she took a sly step away from him.

"It's okay about my chocolate, Quil," She trailed off and Quil found himself pausing as well, wondering how she could accept their deception so easily. That _was _until she finished her sentence. "I switched the boxes."

Quil gagged out the large hunk of chocolate he had just cheekily put into his mouth. Quil - None, Claire - Four. She may not have her explanation but she was the Queen of Pranks.


	3. Age Restricted

Chapter Three - Age Restricted

She had been told the first rule was to act confident. The guilty looks were the first thing that would give her away. They had to go. She had been coached well and she had the money. The money was definitely the easier part. Emily was nearly bursting with the frustrations that came with pregnancy and she had been more than happy to pay Claire to baby-sit. But now that she was in the store, Claire realized the next part of the mountain was going to be much harder to climb than she had originally anticipated. While she was planning her little shopping trip, all she could think was: go in, get stuff, give money, and get out. She had never counted on the human factor of the cashier. Or in this case, the not so human factor. By the look on his face, Claire knew she was walking around with a big sign saying '12 YEARS OLD!' on her forehead.

The sticky heat of her palms and the fact her heart was about to run off to do a decathlon were surely standout symptoms of her age as well. Claire slipped her purchase onto the counter and avoided the cashier's burning stare as best as she could. Stay calm. Stay confident. Never Panic.

"Just those thanks." She mumbled.

The cashier didn't move and Claire twitched her foot. "I'm not gonna sell those to you Claire."

DAMN IT! She didn't curse aloud but Claire sighed and slugged her way out of the DVD store. Everyone was part of the guardian pack these days. She couldn't even buy R-13 movies without someone knowing who she was and more importantly, how old she was. It wasn't fair! The R-13 movies always had the best bits in them. How was supposed to be as experienced in blood and gore as everyone else when she couldn't watch the right films? Claire was sick of Snow White and her Stinking Seven Dwarves. The best action in that was some hag falling off a cliff.

Her whole life was surrounded by danger. Surely hanging with a werewolf was more risky than watching one on a television? Apparently the film ratings officials didn't see it that way, neither did 'the pack'. Claire kicked a can along the sidewalk like she was middle aged and out of work. It was something she had never really had an excuse to do before and it had always looked cool on telly. She focused so solely on channeling her frustration into the can; she didn't notice a beat up car roll slowly beside her.

"You should have gone when Brady wasn't working." A voice inside it called to her.

Claire looked up to glare at Embry. "Don't you think I know that now?"

"Quil won't let you near that store again." Embry said as he brought his car to a halt.

"I'm a prisoner."

"Wish I could help you jailbreak but I think he would kind of know I was the one who let you out." Claire smirked a little. It was nice to know that sometimes being a wolf sucked more than being overprotected by them. "That's better. Now get it the car; it's going to rain."

Embry dropped her right at the front gate. The whole ride home was perfect; he didn't tell her off or remind her that she was expected to be responsible. Instead, they chatted about her favourite TV shows and the latest car Embry was working on. It wasn't till he was driving off that she realized how much she was going to miss his company.

Mostly, it was because Quil the buzz kill was babysitting her. Babysitting! The word made her feel like a two year _and_ he was going to make her go to bed so early! Claire knew Embry wouldn't make her go to bed early. She was old enough to look after Emily's kids, surely that meant she could spend one night alone. There were so many reasons she would have preferred Quil not to be there or failing that, he could have at least brought Embry. He was _so_ nice. Claire got butterflies just thinking about how he had talked with her the whole ride home. And he talked to her properly not like a little kid like Quil did. She had, had crushes before but this was different; she knew it!

Claire's odd silence worried Quil. It wasn't the usual 'I should get my way' sulking silence. This was different; it was calculated. Though her eyes were fixed on Mary Poppins, he could see her mind whirring. It was times like these that he could give his left arm to know that she was thinking. Her fingers were constantly twitching on a small note of paper tucked into her jean pocket.

"Would you give something to Embry for me?" She burst out suddenly.

Quil shrugged. "Depends. Is it something I would want you giving to Embry?"

She blushed scarlet. Claire really didn't know the answer to that. She settled for doing the Quil shrug. He rolled his eyes.

"Give it." He snatched the paper away from her fiddling fingers and flipped it open.

"Embry…" Quil began as Claire clambered over him trying to retrieve the note. "Thank-you for the ride home. It was really sweet. I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime. I would like that. Did you know you have really good hair? Anyway, don't tell Quil what the note said. He's funny when he's frustrated. From Claire. Kiss, hug, kiss, hug."

Quil said nothing more. Claire scrunched up her nose as his thoughtful silence became unbearable. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Honestly Claire, Embry? Do you really want have to crush on him?" Quil finally said.

"Yes." Claire replied indignantly. Why should Quil care? She was allowed to like who she wanted. You'd think that if she couldn't buy the movies she wanted, he'd at least let her have this.

"Well, you can't. He's my best friend." Obviously he wasn't going to. Who was he to try and control how she felt?

"So?" Claire was momentarily bewildered as her casual answer sent a burned look across Quil's face. She extinguished her current path and hurried down another direction. "If I stop crushing on Embry will you get something for me as a reward?"

"What is it?"

It was now or never. "I want to watch Blood and Chocolate."

"No, it stereotypes werewolves."

"I'm the only one in my class who isn't allowed to watch it. It's not fair!" Claire huffed. "It's just one stupid movie. I hate being different. I get teased for being 'baby Claire'. Why do you want me to be tortured?"

Watching Claire fight back her tears started a battle between Quil's head and heart. Round One: She was his imprint and he was supposed to protect her. But, which was more important to protect her from, the teasing or violent portrayals of werewolves that would most likely give her nightmares? Round Two: Logic argued that she was just manipulating him but the sobs seemed genuine. He couldn't deal with her being upset like this. Round Three: Claire was twelve. She wasn't even a teenager yet. Just because her classmates were being brought up one way, didn't mean she had to follow the trend. She was too young and innocent to be corrupted by horror.

"I don't want you to be tortured, Claire. I don't want you hurt." He sighed.

Claire peeked up at him through her fingers. "So you'll do it?"

"Which it are we discussing?"

"Both." Claire took a calculated risk when she thought she glimpse a second of reason in Quil's stoic expression.

"Oh right. Then no."

"WHAT?" Claire leaped up, all traces of her frustrated tears gone.

"Embry's not your type." He said firmly. Quil put the note down on the table. Having such a confession from Claire in his hands bothered him for reasons he didn't fully understand himself.

"I don't have a 'type'." She snapped back.

Of course that was the exact moment Embry stepped into the fire. Claire and Quil were both burning in frustration at the other's inability to change their mind. The stubborn and heated glares they were giving each other were almost comical. At least, it would have been if they both weren't so determined at trumping the other.

"Is this a bad time? I just thought I'd bring over the sleeping bag you needed before I forgot."

Claire broke her stare and grinned at Embry. "No, perfect timing. I want to tell you something."

"Claire…" Quil said warningly.

"Well, I mean I wrote you a note." She snatched her note from the coffee table before Quil could even think of it.

"No, she didn't." Quil had one last try at stopping the stubborn, love struck girl. She held the note agonizingly close to Embry. Quil meet his best friend's gaze and gave him the most pleading look he could muster.

"Be gentle" He whispered to Embry.

Embry looked from Quil to Claire, reading his exasperation and her hopeful smile exactly right. "Ah, is this another Seth situation except with me instead of Seth. Or Paul. Or Jared. Or Jake."

"This is completely different." Claire's burning glare returned. How dare he?

"It's the same situation." Quil affirmed.

"I'm sorry, Claire. You're a little young for me." Embry told her apologetically. And despite her forlorn expression, he couldn't help but tease her a little. "But I'm sure Quil will love your attention."

Embry grinned at it her at her appalled face. Her nose scrunched up and he could have sworn she was gagging. "Gross, who would have a crush on Quil!"

If only she knew.


End file.
